Brothers
by CheeseCakeKitty15
Summary: Ever since he first stepped out of the Mirror of Truth, Dark Pit had many questions about himself. What was his purpose, was there a point him hanging around with Pit and above all, did he have a family? Just a cute little one-shot.


**Hey guys and gals, Kitty here! I am finally back with a new story instead of updating my other one which I should probably try to get round to but might not because I am a professional procrastinator! I'LL TRY OK? Anyways, this is just a quick one-shot I came up with one night so, without further ado, on with the story!**

"Why am I here?"

Dark Pit sat on the edge of the island which housed Palutenas temple, jet black wings drooping in unusual November sun. It was just after lunch, resulting in the angel feeling oddly drowsy as he was cast in the golden rays. He gently kicked his legs and sighed, staring up into the sky and slowly drifting off into a daydream, a daydream that he knew he wouldn't escape from for a good 15 minutes. Pit and Palutena were currently inside the temple playing a long-winded game, leaving Dark Pit to be alone with his thoughts as it had been noticed by the both of them that the dark angel had been speaking less and less over the past few weeks and rarely dropped a single sarcastic remark. During this time, he had begun to wonder more about why he was there in the first place, is he was going to be known as anything else other than "Pits twin," or "The one with the black wings,", and if he even had a family.

The last one bothered him the most. He had longed for a family after seeing Pit and Palutenas special relationship. Palutena practically treated Pit as if he was her own son whereas (despite being taken in by them after the war) Dark Pit had felt like he was just _there_. Just white noise in the background. He had wished for a brother for him to chill out with, battle with, talk with and to keep him company. I mean, he lived with Pit but, he wasn't really his _brother_. He had once asked Palutena one night if you could just ask somebody to be there brother and that was that, to which she told him, "Of course not, Pitto, don't be ridiculous!". Besides, he didn't know if Pit saw him in that way, but building the relationship between the two of them would be nice. He recalled that, when he was casually flying over the city down below, he had seen so many families' enjoying themselves, playing, brothers and sisters talking and racing. The very memory made him tear up. Thinking that you will always be alone with nobody to fall back on, to tell your greatest secrets to and somebody who would sacrifice anything for you. With that final thought, he laid down on the soft grass, sleepily closing his eyes, and letting his mind fade away…

Later that day, Dark Pit was abruptly awoken to somebody ( _"Most likely Pit."_ He thought) forcefully shaking his shoulder, accompanied by shouts of, "Wake up! Wake up, Pitto!".

" _Ugh..."_ the 'sleeping' angel thought, _"He should know by now NOT to wake me up when I'm sleeping, I mean, come on, it's not difficult!"_

Despite the voice still shouting in is ear, Dark Pit still kept his eyes firmly closed and tried to fall asleep once more. Surprisingly, this actually seemed to work for about 30 seconds as Pit had stopped shaking him so roughly and tried being more gentle. He smiled, thinking that the light-winged angel would at last leave him alone. However, this thought quickly changed as Pits wake up calls had now become, "Pitto? Why won't you wake up? Are you alright? Say something!". The sheer worry in his voice was evident. Deciding that he couldn't have Pit be all worried as he would probably call Palutena for help, Dark Pit decided to 'wake up' to see what all the fuss was about. Begrudgingly, he slowly opened his maroon eyes and looked up at Pit, making eye contact and softly saying, "Yeah yeah, I'm up. What is it?" He noticed that Pit breathed a small sigh of relief at that moment, but he decided not to question it.

"Oh yeah, right…" Pit said a couple of seconds later," Lady Palutena has asked me to call you in for dinner."

" _DINNER?"_ Dark Pit thought in shock, _"But we've only just had lunch!"_

"Um, Pit, what time is it?" He then questioned.

"6:00, why did you ask?"

" _6:00!"_ The dark winged angel thought, his mouth nearly dropping open, _"I've been asleep for 5 HOURS?"_

"Oh, nothing Pit, nothing important." He said at last.

"Oh, OK then!" The white winged angel replied, deciding not persist as it was highly unlikely that his dark counterpart would tell him anything, "Come on, let's go!"

Dark Pit quickly stood up and begun walking down to the temple with Pit. He didn't really feel like talking, but deep down he did want to ask his friend a question that he had wanted to for so long. He briefly looked up at him only to see him with a huge smile on his face (like usual) and his eyes darting around wildly. It was at this moment when Dark Pit suddenly stopped in his tracks, staring at the floor. He decided that he would ask now instead of later. When he noticed that nobody was walking with him, Pit turned around as walked back up to his doppelganger asking, "What's wrong?"

"Um…well…Pit," Dark Pit began, struggling to find the words; fiddling with his hands nervously, "Can you be my brother?"

He was still staring at the ground and felt his face flush bright pink. He had never done anything as heartfelt as this before, so wasn't really a surprise. Pit, on the other hand, smiled and strode a little closer to his darker twin. Lifting Dark Pits now insanely red face up, he said quietly,

"But we are already brothers, aren't we?"

"What?" The black winged angel responded in confusion, jumping backwards slightly in surprise.

"I said the that are already brothers, which is true." Pit proclaimed, grabbing the others hand and pulling him towards him, "You were created form the Mirror of Truth by me; you are a copy of my own flesh and blood. We are related in that way, our genes are the same, or (at least) very similar! You are my twin, my little brother!"

Before Dark Pit could even open his mouth to object about why he was the little brother, Pit answered it for him,

"You are the younger one because you were created after me, therefore making me older than you!"

Dark Pit couldn't come up with a snarky reply to that, it was true but he (knowing him) didn't want to admit it.

"You know what, "Pit continued, choosing to end his unintentionally long winded speech, "You may be a little moody at times, you may have a bit of an attitude, you may be my exact opposite," the light winged angel thrust his arms forward and hugged his twin, smiling softly, "but I'm proud to call you my little brother."

Dark Pit then smiled, hugging his brother back. His heart felt warm and filled with happiness. He finally got the sense of family that he had been trying to find for so long, and yet it had been right beside him the entire time in the form of a white winged angel.

Later that night (after dinner) the boys lay side by side on the edge of the island stargazing. The jewels of the sky twinkled and shone, zooming like rockets across the sky.

' _A shooting star!'_ they both thought simultaneously, _'Now is my chance to make a wish!'_

They both closed their eyes and put their hands together as a light night breeze swept across Skyworld. The wind danced through their soft hair as they made their one wish,

' _I wish that us brothers stay together, forever.'_

 **So there you have it guys! Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please do leave a comment as they are much appreciated. That's all, bye! :3**


End file.
